dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
Alvin the Treacherous
'Alvin the Treacherous '''is a character in ''Dragons: Riders of Berk. ''Dragons: Riders of Berk Alvin was introduced in the first season in ''Alvin and the Outcasts, where he and the Outcasts were seen fighting dragons that were attacking their island. Despite the brute strength and vicious fighting he displayed, Alvin and the Outcasts were easily outnumbered by the dragons. In order to counter against them, Alvin sets out to find the "Dragon Conqueror". After arriving on Berk, the Outcasts hold the population hostage, demanding that they be told who the "Dragon Conqueror" is. Snotlout and Astrid try to fight back, but to no avail. When Hiccup reveals himself as the Dragon Conqueror, Alvin in incredulous, but is convinced to take Hiccup to Dragon Island. Once there, Hiccup tricks Alvin into thinking he is fighting Toothless when he is actually putting on his saddle. Hiccup and Toothless then attack the Outcasts, backed up by the arrival of the other teens on their dragons and the adult Vikings on a ship of their own. During the conflict, Alvin faces Stoick, attacking him with an anchor on a rope. When the anchor is stuck in the ship's figurehead, Stoick ties Alvin's hands together with the rope. The figurehead falls into the sea, taking Alvin with it. The Outcasts' boat is then incinerated by the dragons. Having escaped to dry land, Alvin acknowledges that Hiccup and his friends ride dragons, and that the Outcasts will, too. In Heather Report Part I, Alvin holds Heather's parents hostage and blackmails her into helping him by acting as a spy. He sends her to Berk to learn the secret of controlling dragons. Heather was found unconscious by the teenagers and she makes up a story and tells the others that her ship were taken over by pirates. Hiccup graciously invites her to stay with them until it is safe for her to return home. She easily gains the trust of the boys, but Astrid catches her performing suspicious activities and eventually learns that she is a spy for the Outcasts. Heather soon learns about the Book of Dragons which has almost everything they know about them. After Heather manages to steal the Book of Dragons and Stormfly and flies back to Outcast Island, the boys realize that Astrid was telling the truth all along. Astrid manages to recover Stormfly and capture Heather, but a flaming catapult stone prevents Hiccup from recovering the book: Alvin now has the Book of Dragons. In Heather Report Part II, Heather reveals that Alvin blackmailed her into helping him, but the gang doesn't buy it. They plan to disguise Astrid as Heather so she can recover the book while the others arrive at a desolate spot for extraction. Meanwhile, the Book of Dragons is blocked by a wild Gronckle and the Outcasts eventually take the book from it. "Heather" returns to Outcast Island and convinces the Outcasts that the "book will only get them far" when one of them fails to tame a Deadly Nadder. Alvin then pits "Heather" against a Monstrous Nightmare and succeeds in taming it, but when she tries to make her getaway, Alvin reveals to indeed have the real Heather's parents. The two make an exchange for Heather's parents and the Monstrous Nightmare's fire blast, but the getaway fails again and Astrid is discovered. Astrid is forced to take the Outcasts to Hiccup and the gang where Alvin attempts to persuade him into joining the Outcasts, but Hiccup bluntly refuses. The gang and their dragons don't do so hot until the real Heather and Stormfly show up and defeat the Outcasts. In a last ditch effort, Alvin flings Savage via catapult and knocks Astrid out of the sky and attempts to drop her off the cliff, but is saved by the Monstrous Nightmare and the Book of Dragons is recovered. Alvin notes the bond between the Monstrous Nightmare and Astrid, and decides that they need more than the book: they need the boy. Alvin had a small role in Defiant One. He was first seen try to train a Deadly Nadder, but with little results. When Savage show him the bag with the Berk Crest on it, he tells his soldiers to bring him the owner of the bag. Alvin is very pleased to see Hiccup captured and tells the Outcasts to prepare the dragons. When Snotlout and Toothless show up, he tries to stop them, but the three are airborne by the time he gets there. Angered by being defeated by the 90 lbs boy yet again, Alvin says he'll get Hiccup even if he has to do it himself. Alvin appears again in We Are Family Part I. After Hiccup and Toothless arrives on the island where Toothless's family supposedly resides, Alvin & the Outcasts ambush them, taking them prisoner, but only wanting Hiccup so Alvin can train his own dragon and claim Berk for himself. Toward the end of the episode, the plan was set up by Mildew, revealing himself as a traitor to Berk. Alvin and his men then sail to Outcast Island. In We Are Family Part II, Alvin takes Hiccup and Toothless hostage back on Outcast Island. As they walk by cages containing a Whispering Death, a Scauldron, and a Changewing, Hiccup observes the Outcasts poorly handling the dragons and suggests some changes to their prison. Alvin takes the suggestions by putting cast iron on the floor of the Whispering Death's cage so it can't burrow and giving the Scauldron less to drink so it can't spit boiling water at a long range. Alvin also double-crosses Mildew and takes Fungus away. After Hiccup and Toothless escape with Mildew falling behind and getting captured again, Mildew reveals that his "arrest" was part of Alvin's plan in forming a temporary truce between Mildew and Hiccup so he could learn his secrets in taming dragons. Alvin then puts this to use and tames the captive Whispering Death, finally achieving his goal. ''Dragons: Defenders of Berk Alvin appeared near the end of ''Live and Let Fly. He and the Outcasts appeared they were attacking Berk, but was really a diversion while Savage and Mildew placed Whispering Death eggs under the island. In Worst in Show, He, Savage, and Mildew returned to Berk to check on the Whispering Deaths, only to discover they were gone. He was about to kill Mildew, since it was his plan to plant the eggs, until he told him he could use the tunnels to get to the dragon academy. After checking several paths, they made it academy, where the teens were working with the Terrible Terrors. When Meatlug found the Outcasts, Alvin captured her and used her as a hostage. The riders used the Terrors to save her, and Hiccup and Toothless destroy the ship. Alvin appeared at the end ofA View to a Skrill Part I, capturing the Skrill. In the next episode, it is revealed that he is working with Dagur the Deranged to plot an invasion attack on Berk. Both chiefs were planning on betraying the other and keeping the Skrill for themselves. Alvin confronted Dagur for taking the dragon, and after fighting each other, Dagur used the Skrill to attack Alvin when he jumped into the water. Dagur had the Skrill fire into the water, electrocuting him, leaving his fate unknown. Alvin returns in Cast Out Part I after saving Snotlout from the Screaming Death. When he arrives on Berk, he is charged with several forms of treachery and is locked up. Alvin tries to propose a deal with Stoick and Hiccup about reclaiming his island from Dagur and having the Outcasts allies to Berk, though they refuse. Snotlout later checks on him, and Alvin says the two of them are a lot alike. It is revealed that after he escaped the Skrill attack, he realized that he had lost everything. It forced him to become introspective and reconsider the decisions he had made in the past, and how they had got him to that point. When the warning call sounds, Snotlout lets Alvin out to help. He even assists Stoick in the fight. When Stoick is captured, Alvin convinces Hiccup not to go after Dagur. He is later locked up again by Snotlout. In the next episode, Alvin and Hiccup work together to save Stoick. Personality Alvin has a personal hatred for dragons, and is very murderous. Trivia *Alvin the Treacherous is played by Mark Hamil who did Niju was the main antagonist of Balto 2. *Alvin the Treacherous seems to have a personal hatred for Dragons. *Alvin's appearance is quite simular to Stoick the Vast. *His ally's name is Mildew. *Alvin is more slender in the book. In the series he's very large, even more than Stoick. *Alvin loses his left leg in the books, similar to Hiccup in the film version. Fortunately, film Hiccup has managed to retain all of his other appendages. *Unlike Stoick, Alvin rules by fear instead of loyalty. *The name "Alphones" in How to Break a Dragon's Heart might be a play off "Alvin" and "phony." *The Outcast crest is most likely based on Alvin, since he is the chief of the banished Vikings. *In the books, Alvin has a deep hatred of Hiccup and wants to kill him. In Riders of Berk, he wants to capture Hiccup to learn how to control dragons. *Looking at the positive is not Alvin's strong suit. *He likes chowder. *Alvin is the only book character to not appear in the movie, but to appear in the series. *Book Alvin was not an Outcast due to being exiled, he was instead born into it. However, he was cast out from the Outcasts after losing his hair, which is pretty impressive. *The reason for Alvin's banishment from Berk is revealed in Cast Out part II. Years ago, during the dragon wars, before Stoick the Vast became chief, he and Alvin were the best of friends, and were responsible for defending Berk against dragon attack. During a Monstrous Nightmare attack, Alvin and Stoick argued over tactics. Alvin disobeyed orders and there were a few 'injuries'. According to Alvin, "Things were never the same after that. When Stoick became chief, it was only a matter of time before he banished me." *At the end of Cast Out part II, Alvin is forgiven by Stoick. *Alvin is voiced by Mark Hamill, best known for playing Luke Skywalker in the Star Wars franchise.. Category: Characters Category: Villains Category: Antagonists Category:How to Train Your Dragon characters Category:Dragons Riders of Berk characters Category:Heroes Category:Reformed villains